Navidad 'made in' Padfoot
by Nariko2
Summary: ¿Como puede sucederse una navidad con Sirius de por medio? Aburrida no, desde luego... El animago quiere cambiar de vida... Y para hacerlo no se le ocurre otra cosa que organizar una fiesta de navidad con los excompañeros de Hogwarts. Lios asegurados!
1. Chapter 1

Nota : Antes de empezar... Los personajes que salen aquí os van a sonar si habéis leido mi otro fic de los merodeadores. Son los mismos xD Al menos la gran mayoría. El porque de este fic? Pues porque tengo un bonito bloqueo con el otro y tenía que escribir una paranoia como este para salir de mi crisis... Voy a subir un capitulo por día, de hoy hasta el día 25... Así que la historia, de cierta manera, se desarrolla en tiempo 'real'. Weno, a ver que os parece.

**18 de Diciembre de 1980 : La idea.**

Era una fría mañana de mediados de diciembre. Había poca gente paseando por las calles cubiertas de nieve; sin embargo un hombre joven con el pelo moreno que le caía rebeldemente sobre los ojos grises caminaba decidido con las manos en los bolsillos y una bufanda rodeándole el cuello.

Se detuvo delante de una casa de aspecto acogedor y tocó el timbre. No había pasado ni medio minuto cuando un joven de cabello castaño y una somnolienta mirada dorada le abrió la puerta, todavía en pijama y rascándose la cabeza.

"¿Sirius?" – preguntó extrañado.

"Buenos días, Moony" – respondió el otro con una ancha sonrisa. – "¿Puedo pasar y me invitas a una taza de café?" – pero cuando terminó de hablar ya estaba a medio camino de la cocina, mientras Remus cerraba la puerta de la calle negando con la cabeza. Su amigo no tenía remedio. Lo siguió hasta la cocina donde el animago ya estaba abriendo armarios para intentar encontrar una cafetera.

"Bueno, que ha pasado, ¿tu casa ha explotado, ¿te has despertado con una chica al lado que no sabes quien es y tienes que huir de ella, ¿te has quedado sin café en tu casa?"

"Pero bueno!" – exclamó Sirius con tono ofendido – "¿Es que uno ya no puede venir a desayunar con un amigo?"

El licántropo como toda respuesta se cruzó de brazos y se lo quedó mirando al tiempo que levantaba una ceja, dejándole claro que eso no colaba.

"Vale, vale..." – suspiró Sirius – "Es que he tenido una idea, pero es que si no me ayudas..."

"¿Una idea a estas horas de la mañana? Que Merlín nos ayude..." – Remus puso los ojos en blanco – "Venga va, dispara, ¿de que se trata?"

"Pues creo que podría estar bien hacer una fiesta con los excompañeros de Hogwarts! ¿Qué te parece?"

Como que el animago seguía poniendo patas arriba los armarios de la cocina de su amigo no pudo ver la cara de puro alucine que ponía Remus.

"Que, te has quedado impresionado con la idea ¿eh?" – dijo al fin Sirius girándose, pues Remus todavía no había dicho nada.

"Si, creo que voy a tener que sentarme para no caerme de culos de lo impresionado que estoy..." – respondió el licántropo con sorna.

"Vale señor cerebrito. ¿Qué problema ves en mi idea?" – dijo Sirius, fastidiado.

"Vamos a ver Sirius, reflexionemos. Sé que te cuesta, pero vamos a hacer el esfuerzo." – Remus tomó asiento en la mesa y le indicó a su amigo que hiciera lo mismo. Sirius lo hizo con una cara que dejaba claro que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza arrancarle la cabeza a su compañero por el tono que estaba utilizando – "Una fiesta de excompañeros de Hogwarts... De acuerdo... ¿Cómo piensas localizarlos a todos? ¿Irás a sus casas uno por uno? ¿Pondrás un anuncio en el Profeta? ¿O te sabes las direcciones de todo el mundo?"

"Que aguafiestas que eres Moony, de verdad... No sé porque te cuento nada." – Sirius se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el ofendido.

Remus se lo quedó mirando, y aún sabiendo que era una completa locura y que debía estar mal de la cabeza se decidió.

"Pero te voy a ayudar Padfoot."

Y cuando Sirius se giró a mirarlo otra vez tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

O.O.O 

Lily abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra al encontrar a Sirius al otro lado. James no estaba en casa y habría jurado que él lo sabía perfectamente.

"¿Qué pasa, Black?" – preguntó levantando las cejas.

"Hola Lily, yo también me alegro de verte. Te repito por enésima vez que puedes llamarme Sirius. ¿Puedo pasar? Es que estamos bajo cero en la calle y se me están congelando hasta las pestañas."

Lily le hizo un gesto resignado para que pasara, viendo que no tenía elección. El animago se instaló en el salón de la casa de los Potter como si estuviera en la suya propia.

"Bueno, que tal la vida de recién casados con James?" – preguntó alzando las cejas de forma repetitiva.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Black?" – suspiró ella.

"Llámame Sirius." – se quejó él – "No hace ni un mes que fui tu padrino de bodas! Puedes empezar a tratarme con más familiaridad."

"Bueno, técnicamente te escogió James... Pero bueno, si eso te hace feliz... ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sirius?"

"Tus amigas te han estado lavando el cerebro en contra mío... Es eso ¿no? Por eso usas ese tono cabreado conmigo."

"No hace falta que nadie me lave nada en contra de ti... ¿O te recuerdo que me he pasado siete años contigo en el mismo colegio viéndote hacer el ganso?"

"¿Te recuerdo yo que la mayoría de veces que hacía el ganso me acompañaba el hombre con el que estás felizmente casada y que por tanto no tienes porque tomarla conmigo si a él no se lo tienes en cuenta?"

"No sigas por ese camino Black o vas a salir por la ventana" – dijo la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos.

"Vale, vale, perdón, es que hace una semana que no tengo ninguna cita y estoy un tanto susceptible." – se explicó él – "Venía en son de paz a explicarte algo."

Lily solo se cruzó de brazos para indicarle que continuara.

"Bueno... Remus y yo pretendemos dar una fiesta de navidad... Con todos los excompañeros de Hogwarts... Y bueno, por supuesto tu y James tendréis que venir... Pero bueno, me preguntaba si se lo podrías decir a tus amigas y... bueno eso."

"¿Y porque no se lo vas a decir tu?" – preguntó Lily con una sonrisa malvada pintada en el rostro, viendo la oportunidad de oro para hacérselo pasar un poco mal al animago.

"Porque... ¿no sé donde viven?"

Lily que ya estaba preparada, le tendió un trozo de pergamino con tres direcciones apuntadas : - "Aquí tienes."

"Pero... Pero..." – Sirius miró el pergamino en su mano, a Lily, al pergamino y otra vez a Lily – "Pero es que me odian..." – terminó con un hilillo de voz.

"Buena suerte Sirius." – sonrió Lily levantándose, dejando claro que la visita terminaba ahí.

O.O.O 

"Estás casado con una psicópata, ¿lo sabías?" – gruñó Sirius ese mismo día por la tarde, cuando por fin pudo hablar con James.

"Lo sabía, es parte de su morbo." – sonrió este.

"Colega... Tu estás mal de la cabeza." – sentenció mientras continuaba jugueteando con el trozo de pergamino en el cual estaban escritas las direcciones. – "Y supongo que tampoco vas a decirle nada con respecto a su comportamiento conmigo ¿no?"

"¿Para que? ¿Para que me suelte que se ha casado conmigo, no con mi mejor amigo? Créeme... No serviría de nada."

Sirius soltó un suspiro y siguió jugueteando con el trozo de pergamino.

"¿Sabes que creo? ¿Qué en cuanto te quites eso de delante mejor. Ve ahora a visitarlas."

"Bueno... He estado pensando que tampoco es completamente necesario que vengan ¿no? A lo que me refiero es que si no vienen no pasa nada. Moony ha conseguido avisar a casi todo Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff... Así que ya vamos a ser suficiente gente..."

"Enfócalo de otra manera... Cuando se enteren por medio de Lily que has dado esa fiesta con todo el mundo menos con ellas... Lo único que van a encontrar de ti será la uña del dedo meñique del pie."

"Y tu no podrías..."

"Intenta impedir tu a Lily que les cuente algo a sus amigas si tienes huevos, yo desde luego paso." – sentenció James.

"Joer tío, te has casado con una mujer que te tiene completamente dominado... Esa es la razón por la que estoy en contra del matrimonio. Bueno me voy, pero que sepas que no voy a tenerte en cuenta en mi testamento, mal amigo."

O.O.O 

Sirius alzó la mano para tocar el timbre pero luego se lo pensó mejor y volvió a quedarse tal y como estaba, mirando la madera de la puerta.

"Y eso que he empezado por la que menos miedo me da..." – se dijo a si mismo.

De echo, Nataly Watters, Nat para los amigos (entre los cuales él no se contaba), había pasado bastante desapercibida por él durante sus siete años de colegio juntos, aún perteneciendo a la misma casa y curso... Tuvieron sus pequeños roces que terminaron con Sirius tres días en la enfermería a causa de un hechizo y con la amenaza de ser capado si volvía a acercarse a menos de diez metros de ella... Se preguntó si ella todavía recordaba aquellos incidentes. Rezó para que no fuera así y por fin llamó al timbre.

Hacía casi dos años que no veía a Nat, pero estaba tal y como la recordaba : pelo castaño claro que enmarcaba su rostro en suaves ondas, ojos color café y nariz pequeña.

"¿Black?" – preguntó ella, demasiado asombrada en un principio para reaccionar.

"Emmm... Hola Watters... Cuanto tiempo ¿eh?"

"¿Qué haces tu en mi casa?" – preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante.

Genial... No era un buen comienzo, pensó Sirius.

"¿Tienes un momento?"

"Para ti, no."

"Vengo de parte de Lily!" – inventó él.

"¿De parte de Lily?" – Nat lo miró escéptica por algunos instantes antes de hacerle una inclinación de cabeza – "Pasa."

Sirius dudó. ¿Entrar en casa de Watters? Su plan era darle el sobre con la invitación para la fiesta y salir huyendo de allí tan rápido como le permitieran sus dotes en aparición, que no era por alardear pero eran bastante buenas. Aún así, como acto de supervivencia, optó por seguirla sin abrir la boca.

Se sentó en una punta del sofá, algo cohibido, pensando que era la primera vez que se sentía intimidado delante de una chica.

"Bueno, tu dirás." – dijo ella sentándose en uno de los sillones, en frente del animago.

"Ummmm... Es que simplemente venía a darte esto. Le dije a Lily que te lo diera ella... Pero me... aconsejó que viniera personalmente."

Nat cogió el sobre mientras arqueaba las cejas. ¿Para que le habría mandado Lily a Sirius?

"¿Una fiesta de navidad?" – preguntó

"Si... Tuve esa idea... Para reunirnos todos... Después de dos años creí que sería bonito."

"Vaya Black... Por una vez has tenido una buena idea. Suena bien." – ella esbozó una media sonrisa. – "Cuenta conmigo."

"Genial." – sonrió él al tiempo que se levantaba – "Bueno no te molesto más, sé que no me soportas así que te ahorraré el tener que aguantarme por más rato."

El animago salió casi corriendo de la casa, antes de que el humor de ella diera un giro.

Una vez en la calle, se sacó el trozo de pergamino del bolsillo de nuevo y miró la siguiente dirección y al ver el nombre la boca se le torció en una mueca : Alexiel Laasser. Slytherin. Terrorífica. No iba a entrar en su casa ni aunque le dieran todo el dinero de Gringotts...

Y seguía pensando lo mismo una vez se detuvo delante de la casa, así que se sacó el sobre con la invitación del bolsillo y empezó a deslizarlo suavemente por debajo de la puerta, y ya había pasado casi todo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Sirius se encontró cara a cara con los ojos claros de Alex y se quedó paralizado. La Slytherin lo miraba con su típica mirada asesina que dejó al animago arrodillado en el suelo sin poder moverse. Cuando la vio sacar la varita creyó que estaba muerto, pero Alex se limitó a coger el sobre y lanzarle un hechizo para que ardiera. Acto seguido dio un portazo que desequilibró al mago, dejándolo sentado de culos en el porche de la casa de Laasser. Cuando ya empezaba a recuperarse la puerta volvió a abrirse y Alex lanzó un hechizo propulsor, que lo envió un par de manzanas más lejos, cayendo encima de un castillo de arena que estaban haciendo un par de niños, que se enfadaron mucho y le dieron con sus palas de plástico en la cabeza.

O.O.O 

"Moony por favooooooooooooooooooooor" – lloriqueó Sirius – "No me obligues a volverlo a hacer. Ve tu a casa de Caddel... Además a ti te tolera! Y vuelve a casa de Laasser también. Yo dimito. DIMITO! Paso de esa fiesta. Antes va mi integridad física."

"Creo que eres un exagerado Padfoot."

"Si claro, eso lo dices porque Laasser no te ha mandado volando a través de medio Londres." – refunfuñó el animago cruzándose de brazos.

"No voy a poder ir por mucho que te empeñes, así que vas a tener que volver tu si quieres invitarlas."

"Mal amigo... ¡Estoy rodeado de malos amigos!"

"Ah Padfoot... A casa de Laasser lleva dos invitaciones... Porque ya sabes que vive con Snape ¿no?"

Sirius se giró alucinado a mirar a su amigo : - "Me estás diciendo que he ido por voluntad propia a casa de Snivellus? Merlín... Esto acabará con mi reputación si llega a saberse... Estoy acabado... Acabado..." – el murmullo del animago se fue perdiendo a medida que abandonaba la casa de Remus.

El joven salió de casa del licántropo arrastrando los pies, preguntándose en que momento se le había ocurrido la maldita fiesta... Desapareció para un instante más tarde aparecer de nuevo delante la casa de Alex. Se mentalizó previamente de volver a salir volando por los aires antes de tocar el timbre.

Fue una suerte que en aquella ocasión fuera Snape quien abriera la puerta. Al ver a Sirius al otro lado se puso rápidamente a la defensiva; entrecerró los ojos hasta que sólo quedaron visibles dos finas líneas oscuras y hizo ademán de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. El animago, que ya tenía prevista una reacción de ese tipo, lo impidió. No se sentía ni de lejos tan intimidado como se hubiera sentido si hubiese sido Alex la que le hubiera abierto.

"Fuera de mi casa, Black." – siseó el Slytherin.

Sirius se mordió la lengua, pues sabía que meterse con Snape en la puerta de la casa que compartía con Laasser no era una buena idea. Así que a pesar de las ganas que tenía, se calló los insultos que le acudían a los labios y le tendió un par de sobres.

"No estoy aquí por gusto ni mucho menos Snape, sólo he venido a dejar esto. Para ti y tu... 'novia'" – dijo la palabra con sorna, no lo pudo evitar, pero al verla justo detrás de Severus se arrepintió al instante.

"¿No te ha quedado suficientemente claro antes que no te quiero en mi casa?" – dijo con una lentitud peligrosa que hizo retroceder a Sirius tres o cuatro pasos. Y entonces todo sucedió muy rápido : vio a Alex con la varita en la mano, la oyó pronunciar unas palabras y empezó a oler a chamuscado. Lo primero que pensó es que había vuelto a quemar las invitaciones, pero las vio enteras en la mano de Snape... ¿Así que era lo que se estaba quemando?

Cuando empezó a notar calor en la cabeza lo comprendió...

"¡Mi peloooooooooooo!" – exclamó al tiempo que se desaparecía.

O.O.O 

Cuando Remus vio aparecer a Sirius en su casa con media melena carbonizada levantó una ceja, algo alucinado.

"¿Laasser?"

"¡Y todo por tu culpa porque no quisiste echarme una mano! ¡Voy a tener que raparme al cero por tu culpa! ¡Esa chica tiene un grave problema con el fuego! Primero me quema mis preciosas invitaciones y luego, como no ha tenido suficiente me quema a mi! Pedazo de pirómana! Cualquier día veremos a Snape echo una bola de fuego corriendo por el centro de Londres."

"No seas dramático Sirius, sólo tendrás que cortártelo un poco... Anda pasa."

"¿Desde cuando sabes cortar el pelo?" – preguntó suspicazmente el animago al ver a su amigo con unas tijeras en la mano.

"¿Quieres que te lo arregle o no?"

"Ehhh... ¿Es una pregunta trampa?"

"Cállate y quédate quieto Padfoot." – advirtió Remus con un suspiro.

Cuando el licántropo le puso un espejo delante, Sirius tuvo que reprimir una exclamación.

"¡Pero que has hecho! ¡Si me has dejado sin pelo!"

"Sirius... Te llega a los hombros... Si esto es dejarte sin pelo..."

El animago continuó mirándose desde todos los ángulos, y descubrió que por la parte de detrás su amigo se lo había cortado desnivelado.

"¿¡Y esto que representa?"

"Era eso o cortártelo todo bien corto..."

Sirius, con un simple movimiento de varita, conjuro algo de fijador mágico y se lo aplicó en las puntas desiguales de detrás del pelo. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo. Ahhh... Eso le gustaba más.

"Bueno... Podía haber sido peor... Supongo que después de esto tampoco te habrás ablandado y me va a tocar ir igual a casa de Caddel ¿no?"

"Supones bien Sirius, yo tengo otras cosas por hacer." – Remus se encogió de hombros y empezó a guardar las cosas que había echo servir para cortarle el pelo a su amigo.

El animago le dirigió una mala mirada antes de desaparecerse del comedor.

O.O.O 

"Bueno va, esta es la última... Si las otras dos no me han matado, esta tampoco va a hacerlo... Compórtate como el auror que eres, Sirius..." – se decía a si mismo el animago cuando por fin llegó delante de la casa de Dawn Caddel.

Dawn... Sirius tenía una teoría con respecto a ella : al Sombrero Seleccionador se le había ido la olla y la puso en Gryffindor cuando realmente tenía que ir a Slytherin... Aún no entendía como Remus se había podido fijar en ella... Se dijo a si mismo que el lobito siempre había sido algo raro...

Tocó el timbre y cruzó los dedos por detrás de la espalda, rogando para que la cosa fuera bien.

Dawn no tardó mucho en abrir la puerta. Tenia el pelo mas corto y algo mas liso pero los ojos seguían teniendo el mismo brillo peligroso, pero lo que hizo que Sirius reprimiera un escalofrío de pánico fue ver su sonrisa de estar planeando algo. Una sonrisa que el recordaba muy bien...

Algo le decía que esto no iba a salir bien...

"Hola Black me dijeron que vendrías..."-dijo haciendo su sonrisa aun mas malvada.

"Si ya lo sabes ¿No hace falta que te lo explique no?"-pregunto esperanzado tendiéndole el sobre

"No seas idiota"-rió la chica-"Si me avisaron fue para que no te rompiera la nariz al cerrarte la puerta en las narices, pero no me explicaron para que es."

Dawn abrió más la puerta

"Entra y explícamelo"-le ordenó

Sirius bajo la cabeza...ya sabia él que eso era demasiado bueno para ser cierto... Entro y se sentó en el extremo del sofá que estaba mas cercano a la puerta. Caddel no era tan peligrosa como su amiga la Slytherin pero podía tener la misma mala leche si se lo proponía y si se cabreaba prefería huir lo antes posible.

Le tendió el sobre mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo la puerta. Dawn lo leyó con atención antes de volver a mirarle.

"Estoy impresionada Black..."-comento su ex compañera.

Sirius sintió como una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios aunque se esfumo rápidamente al oír lo siguiente.

"Aunque no se que me impresiona mas que hayas tenido una buena idea por primera vez en tu vida o el simple hecho de que puedas pensar"-comento Caddel levantándose.

Sirius siguió su ejemplo y se levanto.

"Allí estaré"-dijo Dawn antes de abrirle la puerta

Cuando Sirius se quiso dar cuenta estaba fuera y le habían cerrado la puerta en las narices. Bueno al final no había sido tan grave, les había dado los sobres y seguía intacto.

Decidió volver andando hasta su casa. Después de toda la adrenalina que había descargado entregando las puñeteras invitaciones le apetecía algo de aire. Paseó por las calles londinenses cubiertas de nieve, mirando sin ver las luces de navidad que las adornaban, las parejas que andaban tomadas de la mano.

Visto desde el punto de vista de un soltero, la navidad era algo un poco deprimente... Y lo era más si se era un soltero sin familia... Se dio cuenta que desde que James estaba arrejuntado con la pelirroja apenas había salido a ligar, puesto que Moony era reacio a hacer ese tipo de cosas y Peter le asustaba todos los ligues...

Y en ese instante, mientras se perdía en la fría noche, tuvo la certeza de que algo tenía que cambiar en su vida...

O.O.O 

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capi de este mini fic... Que si haceis cuentas y sabiendo que durará hasta el dia 25, constará de 8 capitulos ni más ni menos. Bueno, solo decir que en los próximos capis esto pasará de parida sin sentido a parida con un poco más de sentido... Solo dadle tiempo ¿vale? xD Como ya veis está basado en Sirius... Espero que no os importe... Bueno, dejadme reviews ¿ok? Así sabre si lo continuo o tengo que dedicarme a otra cosa.


	2. Chapter 2

xcen > es 

**19 de Diciembre de 1980 : Coincidencias.**

Sirius se encontró con James delante de la entrada al Ministerio. Quedaban ahí cada día para así poder charlar un poco antes de ponerse a 'trabajar'.

"Tío... Menudas ojeras traes." – rió Sirius como buenos días – "¿Hubo movida anoche con la fiera?"

"Pues si." – sonrió James frotándose los ojos por debajo de las gafas – "Estaba de un sorprendente buen humor después de enterarse que lo habías pasado relativamente mal con el reparto de invitaciones por su culpa."

"Debo tomármelo como algo personal?" – preguntó el otro.

"No."

"Genial."

"Por cierto¿qué te has hecho en el pelo?"

"Tuve que cortármelo porque Laasser le prendió fuego." – explicó Sirius como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

James lo miró alucinado antes de dar un par de zancadas a su amigo, que no se había detenido. Prefirió ahorrarse los comentarios.

En la recepción les dieron sus chapitas con sus respectivos nombres y el título _'Auror en prácticas' _debajo.

Llegaron y se sentaron delante de sus respectivas mesas. Eso era todo lo que veían del Ministerio a parte del despacho de Alastor Moody, el auror que se encargaba de mantenerlos a raya.

Ambos tenían repartidos unos montones enormes de papeleo que tenían que transcribir, clasificar y archivar... Porque si, ese era su apasionante trabajo como aurores en prácticas en el ministerio : poner orden a las fichas de los juzgados y enviados a Azkaban.

"¿Sabes? Ayer decidí cambiar de vida." – anunció Sirius solemne, cuando hacía dos minutos escasos que trabajaban en silencio.

"¿Cambiar de vida?" – James levantó la vista para mirar a su mejor amigo.

"Si, es que pasar la navidad solo es un asco..."

"Ahhh... Con cambiar de vida te refieres a pasar de tener líos de tres días a tener uno que te dure todas las navidades. Un gran cambio Padfoot, si señor."

"Va en serio, Prongs." – Sirius frunció el ceño – "Quiero sentar la cabeza, como dice Moony."

James le dirigió una mirada que dejaba claro que no se creía una palabra y siguió ordenando pergaminos.

"Buenos días señores." – dijo una voz a sus espaldas sin previo aviso. James supo esconder su sobresalto, pero Sirius dio un pequeño bote en su silla.

"Que susto..." – murmuró al comprobar que no era más que Alastor Moody, su 'jefe'.

"Será muy mal auror si se deja sorprender con esta facilidad, señor Black... Y todavía sería peor mortífago." – dijo el hombre, mirando fijamente a sus dos jóvenes en prácticas.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara, mientras James se reía un poco de él.

"¿Cómo llevan el papeleo?"

"Pues... Bien señor, lo que pasa es que es un poco aburrido..." – se atrevió a decir James – "Creíamos que lo de ser auror iba a tener un poco más de emoción."

"Lo suponía... Así que vengo con un par de propuestas para ustedes... Señor Potter, usted si quiere va a poder acompañarme hoy a una de mis rondas, y señor Black, dado que usted es un poco más delicado... Le voy a dejar el asunto de los dragones, que han pedido un auror para supervisar la llegada de un par de hembras chinas... Se sospecha que algunos magos oscuros van detrás de un ejemplar de esos. Y ahora les dejo que terminen con sus papeles para poder empezar con sus nuevas tareas. Hasta luego."

"Pues ya ves, Padfoot." – dijo James con sorna una vez Alastor se hubo marchado – "Eres una nenaza."

"Vete a la mierda." – refunfuñó Sirius, cabreado porque a él solo le mandaban a supervisar un envío de dragones y su amigo se iba a patrullar con Moody en busca de mortífagos a los que patearles el culo...

**O.O.O**

Remus miró con una mueca de desagrado el edificio que comprendía el hospital de San Mungo. Normalmente nunca iba allí, no le gustaba. En realidad los hospitales le deprimían bastante... Y en cualquier otra ocasión tampoco hubiera ido... No por unos simples rasguños tras una noche de luna llena... Pero dentro de 6 días había la fiesta de navidad con los excompañeros de Hogwarts y quería ir allí con buen aspecto.

Arrastrando los pies llegó al mostrador de la recepción. Una bruja joven le dedicó una sonrisa.

"¿En que puedo ayudarle, señor?"

¿Señor? Remus frunció el ceño. Tampoco era tan viejo! Vale que a causa de la licantropía le había salido alguna que otra cana pero... De ahí a llamarlo señor...

"Emmm... bueno... tengo algunos rasguños y me gustaría que me pusieran alguna cosa para que cicatrizaran pronto..."

"Espere un momentito y en seguida le llamaran." – le anunció la recepcionista mientras escribía algo en el pergamino que tenía delante de ella.

Remus se sentó en la sala de espera, todavía dándole vueltas a lo de si parecía más mayor de lo que era o era sólo una cuestión de la corta edad de la recepcionista y el echo de que todos los pacientes del hospital pudieran ser sus padres...

"¿Remus?" – una voz le sacó de sus preocupaciones y al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos azules que le miraban con sorpresa.

"Dawn..." – dijo él maldiciendo su suerte. Con la de medimagos que había en San Mungo tenía que ir a encontrarse precisamente con ella... No es que se llevaran mal... Al contrario, le gustaba bastante esa chica. Habían llegado a tener una cita en Hogwarts... Pero él se había alejado, asustado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la relación. No quería hacerse ilusiones con ella y que cuando descubriera lo que era huyera de él como si fuera un monstruo. Al principio ella se había enfadado mucho, habían estado bastante tiempo sin hablarse... Pero luego habían llegado a una especie de equilibro; no se llevaban ni bien ni mal, simplemente se toleraban.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" – preguntó ella mirando con el ceño fruncido los arañazos que el joven tenía por la cara y los brazos.

"Ehhhh... Ha sido el gato de la vecina." – inventó, y al instante supo que era la peor mentira que había inventado en su vida.

Ella le dirigió una mirada escéptica : - "Mientes fatal, Remus... Pero anda, ven conmigo que te voy a curar esto."

Entraron en una de las puertas que había pasada la sala de espera. Era el despacho de Dawn. Todavía la tenían en prácticas, pero vista la buena evolución de la chica, ya le habían dado un despacho propio.

"Siéntate." – le señaló con una inclinación de cabeza la camilla que había en un lado de la habitación. Remus obedeció sin rechistar.

Dawn trajo consigo las cosas que necesitaba para curar las pequeñas heridas del licántropo. Se detuvo en una que tenía en la mejilla.

"Esta está un poco infectada, te voy a poner una pomada y te la taparé. Después por la noche te la dejas descubierta, por eso."

"De acuerdo." – asintió Remus.

Cuando terminó, Dawn le echó una ojeada. No pudo evitar pensar que con la tirita en la mejilla quedaba muy mono. Soltó una leve carcajada.

"¿De que te ríes?" – preguntó el licántropo.

"De nada, de nada." – dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza y empezando a guardar las cosas otra vez.

Remus la miró alzando una ceja pero se levantó de la camilla y empezó a ponerse la chaqueta.

"Buena idea eso de la fiesta." – dijo Dawn.

"Pues si, Sirius de vez en cuando usa la cabeza para algo más que para llevar pelo." – comentó Remus riendo por lo bajo.

Dawn terminó de guardar las cosas y se lo quedó mirando : - "Oye, termino turno ahora. ¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo y charlamos? Así nos ponemos al día, que hace mucho que no nos vemos."

"De acuerdo." – sonrió Remus, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

**O.O.O**

El Departamento para el control de dragones estaba en el cuarto piso del Ministerio. Sirius jamás había subido hasta allí, así que estaba un poco perdido. Se ajustó bien la placa de 'auror en prácticas' y abrió la primera puerta que se encontró.

Había alguien de espaldas, pero estaba a contraluz y era imposible adivinar su identidad.

"Emmm... Perdón, estoy buscando al responsable del Departamento..." – dijo después de llamar con los nudillos en la puerta.

Al girarse y quedar cara a cara ambos se miraron con cara de sorpresa.

"Watters..." – murmuró Sirius – "No... No sabía que también trabajabas en el Ministerio..."

"Ya... Supongo que estabas muy ocupado babeando tras las auror en minifalda ¿no?" – se burló ella – "¿Qué haces aquí Black?"

"Eh¿Cómo sabes que soy auror?"

"¿Por qué lo pone en tu placa?" – ironizó ella mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

El animago tuvo ganas de darse de cabeza en la pared por hacer preguntas estúpidas.

"Bueno... Pues Alastor Moody me ha enviado... Por lo que parece estáis esperando un par de dragonas de no sé que raza, y necesitabais a un auror para supervisar la cosa..." – dijo dándose aires de superioridad.

"Si... Pero por lo visto no han entendido la gravedad de la situación si te han enviado a ti."

"Disfrutas metiendote conmigo ¿no?" – dijo Sirius en tono picado, cruzándose de brazos.

"Es que el ego de un hombre es igual que el hielo, divertidísimo de romper... Y como casi todo en ti es ego... Digamos que no puedo evitarlo." – Nat se rió por lo bajo.

"Mira, tengo montones de cosas mejores por hacer que estar aquí, así que si no me necesitáis..." – hizo ademán de irse.

"Black espera..." – dijo ella en tono resignado. Se metería en problemas si el auror (aunque fuera ese) se marchaba, así que no le tocaba otra que resignarse...

"¿Si?" – dijo él girándose con mala cara.

Nat suspiró, sabía que le tendría que hinchar un poco el ego para reparar el daño de antes... Aunque habría jurado que el ego de Sirius era a prueba de bombas.

"Voy a buscar al jefe... Por cierto, te queda bien el pelo así, más corto." – dijo, y acto seguido salió por la puerta, porque no le apetecía ver la sonrisa de suficiencia que de seguro tendría el animago.

**O.O.O**

"¿Porqueeeeeee¿eh¿¡Porque tengo esta mala suerte?" – Nat se dejó caer encima de la cama de Dawn mientras sus amigas la miraban divertidas.

"No sé Nat... ¿Has roto algún espejo últimamente? Lo de tener un gato negro en casa también puede influir..." – se burló Lily.

"Ale si, reíros de mí. Si fuerais vosotras que tuvierais que aguantar a Black en el trabajo veríamos la gracia que os haría..."

"Yo probablemente terminaría matándolo." – dijo Alex con desdén.

Era una costumbre de las chicas el quedar todos los sábados después del trabajo y charlar un rato. Era su manera de ponerse al día de los cotilleos de durante la semana.

"Ya nos ha quedado claro lo que harías tu, Alex." – rió Dawn – "Prenderle fuego al pelo."

"No me digas que es por eso que el merluzo se lo ha cortado." – dijo Nat levantando la cabeza de la cama y esbozando una sonrisa.

"¡Por supuesto¿Tu te crees que tuvo los huevos de venir dos veces a mi casa?" – Alex hinchó pecho con orgullo.

"Pero se supone que los tíos también maduran ¿no¿Por qué Black sigue igual que hace dos años?" – pensó Dawn en voz alta.

"Porque tiene el cerebro del tamaño de un garbanzo y no da para más." – rió Lily.

"Pobrecito. Como os pasáis con él." – rió Nat.

"¿Pobrecito?" – Alex miró a su amiga levantando una ceja – "Nataly..."

"¿Qué pasa? Sólo digo que seguro que no es tan malo como lo describís vosotras... Yo solo encuentro que es divertido meterse con él y que a veces saca de quicio, nada más..."

"Tu es que tienes muy buen concepto de todo el mundo..." – comento Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Bah." – Nat se cruzó de brazos.

**O.O.O**

"¿Sabías que las chicas quedan los sábados a las 8 de la tarde para despellejarnos?"

Eso fue todo lo que dijo Sirius cuando James le abrió la puerta de su casa. Su mejor amigo ni siquiera lo miró, llevaba una especie de agenda de piel entre las manos y pasaba las hojas a toda velocidad.

"¿Qué dices Padfoot?"

"Mira, todos los sábados pone lo mismo 'reunión con las chicas. 20:00', y ya se sabe que cuando se juntan 4 chicas... ningún tío puede salir muy bien parado..."

"¿De donde has sacado esto?" – antes de darle a Sirius tiempo de reaccionar, y haciendo gala de los reflejos que le habían permitido ser un buen buscador, James le arrebató la pequeña agenda de las manos y le dio un par de vueltas.

"Es de Watters. Se la ha dejado en el Ministerio y tendré que ir a devolvérsela." – Sirius se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

James levantó las cejas : - "¿Sabes que te va a matar si siquiera sospecha que te has mirado una sola de sus páginas?"

"Bah, tonterías! Encima que se la he cogido para que no se la roben..."

"Pues ve a devolvérsela ahora mismo."

"No, mañana, que va a estar haciendo de canguro de sus hermanos... Vaya, supongo que son sus hermanos... ¿Sabes como se llaman? Porque aquí pone Mark y Paul... Ni idea de si lo son ¿no?"

"Padfoot... A veces me agotas..." – suspiró James antes de volver a entrar en la casa, dejando a su amigo en el recibidor.

"¿Y ahora que he dicho?" – se preguntó a si mismo Sirius, al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza.

**O.O.O**

**Hola hola! Bueno, no soy Nariko (ahora mismo está lejos de su casa XD (aunque ella diga que está en la uni, en realidad la tenemos esclavizada escribiendo la continuación de esto (no estáis de acuerdo que es una mejor idea? ;)))), soy Silver, y hoy soy la encargada de subir este capítulo :D (mañana lo hará Mereth :P). Y ya puestos, debo decir que la parte de las quemaduras de pelo… juaz fue una bonita idea mia :D. Ale. Disfrutad y dejad Reviews asi cuando vuelva Nar de su reclusión, podrá alegrarse la vista! Kiss. **


	3. Chapter 3

**20 de Diciembre de 1980 : Cuando un día empieza mal, siempre termina peor.**

Sirius se despertó sobresaltado, y al instante tuvo que llevarse una mano al cuello. Le dolían mucho las cervicales... Miró la hora en su reloj y comprobó con acritud que había pasado la noche en el sofá. En su regazo, algo arrugada, estaba la agenda de Nat... ¿Se había dormido mientras la leía? Se rascó la cabeza confuso. Era raro que él, un sábado por la noche se hubiera quedado en casa... Por no decir que era la primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón...

Miró otra vez el reloj. Las 10. No tenía ni idea de que clase de vida había en el mundo exterior un domingo a esas horas...

Se levantó intentando estirarse para desperezarse, pero un dolor agudo en las cervicales le hizo cambiar de opinión. Arrastrando los pies fue hasta su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Después se puso una chaqueta y su bufanda y salió a la calle.

Reprimió un escalofrío y las ganas de volver a entrar en casa y vegetar al lado de la estufa. Se recordó a si mismo que si no, no desayunaría... El echo de que muchos domingos se levantara en camas que no eran las suyas, o si se levantaba, era a la hora de comer suponían no tener nunca nada para desayunar.

Empezó a deambular por las calles, encontrándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que casi todo estaba cerrado. Pero entonces sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, creyendo haber tenido una idea genial.

O.O.O 

Nat se enroscó la toalla alrededor de la cabeza y salió de la ducha, poniéndose el albornoz. En ese momento sonó el timbre. Cogió su reloj que había dejado sobre el lavabo y miró la hora : las diez y veinte... ¿Quién sería a esas horas?

Sin ponerse nada más encima fue a abrir, pasando por la cocina donde sus dos hermanos gemelos de dos años estaban liando una guerra con su desayuno.

"¡No¡Eso no se hace!" – les gritó, pero sin detenerse.

Se quedó petrificada en el umbral cuando vio a Sirius al otro lado, mirándola de arriba abajo con una media sonrisa. Instintivamente se cerró más el albornoz.

"¡Black¿Qué haces tu aquí?"

"Es que... Te dejaste ayer la agenda en el Ministerio. Yo la vi pero ya te habías ido, así que la cogí para que no se perdiera y he venido a primera hora a traértela, antes de que la echaras en falta..."

Nat lo miró levantando una ceja al tiempo que tomaba su agenda de piel que le estaba tendiendo Sirius. ¿Realmente se había despertado temprano sólo para ir a devolverle su agenda y que no se preocupara?

"Emmm... ¿Has desayunado?"

"No, no, lo primero es lo primero." – inventó él, esperando que colara.

"¿Te apetece una taza de café? Tengo la cafetera en el fuego y no tardará en estar listo."

"Oh, no te preocupes, no quiero molestar."

"No es molestia hombre, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte que vinieras hasta aquí."

"Pues gracias." – cuando Nat se hubo dado la vuelta, Sirius se permitió una sonrisa de triunfo. No había sido tan complicado encontrar algo para desayunar a pesar de todo... Y después la siguió hasta el interior de la casa.

En la cocina había un pequeño caos. Dos niños idénticos como dos gotas de agua habían montado un campo de batalla con la mesa y las sillas, y se lanzaban trozos de fruta.

"¡Niños ya basta!" – ordenó Nat, pero los dos chiquillos no le hicieron el más mínimo caso. Miró a Sirius pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada - "Bueno... Es que se han despertado un tanto... revolucionados. Espera un momento, voy a ponerme algo de... ropa." – terminó algo avergonzada – "Resguárdate de sus proyectiles."

Fueron unos escasos diez minutos los que Nat dejó a Sirius a solas con sus hermanos, pero cuando volvió encontró que la situación en la cocina había empeorado... y mucho! Sirius, recuperando sus instintos de crío, que Nat sospechaba que no lo habían abandonado jamás, se había unido a la guerra de sus dos hermanos gemelos cuando ya harto de que trozos de manzana le dieran en la cabeza acabó 'defendiéndose'. En ese momento estaba agachado debajo de la mesa resguardándose del ataque que habían emprendido los dos contra él a golpe de plátano.

El animago alzó una mano y empezó a palpar por encima de la mesa, para encontrar algo con lo que defenderse. Encontró lo que le pareció un trozo de bollo y lo lanzó sin mirar nada. Nunca fue consciente, pero en ese instante Sirius hizo dos errores muy muy graves : Sin ser consciente de ello, había escogido como proyectil un trozo del brownie que Nat le había preparado a Alex, y que esta última estaba a punto de pasar a recoger. Primer error. Al lanzar sin mirar donde lo dirigía, el brownie acabó encima de Nat, recién duchada y con ropa limpia. Segundo error.

El silencio se hizo en la cocina. Los tres tenían la vista fija en Nat, que parpadeó un par de veces, intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Tras esos instantes su cara cambió de la sorpresa al más puro cabreo. Dirigió una mirada fulminante a sus hermanos y dijo con una lentitud peligrosa :

"Quiero todo esto recogido y os quiero en vuestro cuarto sin oíros siquiera respirar." – después se giró hacía Sirius – "Y tu..."

Sirius se encogió, temiéndose lo peor y sin poder dejar de echar vistazos a los cuchillos de cocina que tenía la chica justo al lado, encima del mármol de la cocina.

Entonces sonó el timbre. Sirius se creyó salvado.

"No te muevas de aquí, todavía no he terminado contigo." – dijo antes de desaparecer para ir a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la chica abandonó la cocina, Sirius recordó que tenía que respirar. Pero la tranquilidad del animago duró apenas dos minutos, el tiempo que tardó Alexiel Laasser en plantarse en la cocina y mirar con mirada asesina a Sirius, mientras sacaba lentamente la varita y le apuntaba directamente.

O.O.O 

Dawn alzó las cejas sorprendida cuando vio entrar a Nat en su despacho haciendo levitar a un inconsciente Sirius.

"Aquí te dejo esta cosa. Trata de que no se muera, que paso de ir a Azkaban." – fue todo lo que dijo su amiga antes de irse dando un portazo.

Dawn se acerco y levanto con hechizo a Sirius para dejarle caer en la camilla, lo que arranco un quejido del animago. Dawn volvió a alzar las cejas Nat nunca era tan bestia así que aquí tenia que haber una historia muuuy buena...

Tras unos cuantos hechizos la medimaga se dio cuenta de que detrás de la paliza que había sufrido Sirius también debía estar su amiga Alex. Nat por muy cabreada que estuviera no seria capaz de romperle un par de costillas y la nariz, desencajarle la mandíbula, ponerle los ojos morados y dejarle los huesos de un brazo y una pierna hechos puré.

Dawn suspiró casi estaba por hacerle fotos para guardar esta imagen de recuerdo. Estaba segura de que a Lily le haría mucha gracia ver en que estado había quedado el egocéntrico animago, Sonrió de forma malvada, ya tenia parte de su regalo de navidad para la pelirroja.

Tras guardar la cámara, empezó el trabajo, lo primero era arreglarle la nariz y la mandíbula, mas que nada para que no se le asfixiara. Quedaría fatal en su expediente el que se le hubiera muerto un paciente y quería dejar de estar en practicas pronto. Pronto descubrió que fue un error grave arreglarle la mandíbula porque nada mas hacerlo el animago empezó a hablar.

"Enfermera..."-dijo con voz de pena sin saber donde mirar porque no veía con los ojos hinchados-"Han intentado matarme"

En ese momento Dawn deseo saber alzar solo una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Mientras empezaba a pensar si decirle quien era o no, el animago siguió hablando pensando que la enfermera, que seguramente era muy guapa, se había quedado asombrada.

"Si una banda de mortifagos me secuestro y..."

Dawn no sabia si echarse a reír o matarle allí mismo, pero con el hablando no había manera de concentrarse. Con un movimiento de varita y una poción le bajo el hinchazón de los ojos mientras su antiguo compañero le decía que tenia unas manos muy delicadas. Si definitivo Dawn iba a ahogarle.

Cuando el antiguo gryffindor abrió los ojos y vio quien le estaba atendiendo dio un bote, seguido de un grito de dolor porque se había dado en la pierna rota.

"Bien Black"-dijo sonriendo de forma malvada-"Ya sabes donde estas, en este momento haré como que no he oído que has llamado a mis amigas mortifagos pero vuelve a abrir esa enorme bocaza tuya y utilizare tus intestinos como comba ¿entendido?"

El animago asintió y Dawn paso a curarle las costillas arrancándole un gemido de dolor. Si probablemente podría haber sido mas delicada, pero Black era un bocazas...

"Ya casi hemos terminado"-dijo mientras se volvía a buscar algo en un armario-"Tienes los huesos del brazo y la pierna hechos fosfatina así que será mas fácil hacer desaparecer los trocitos y hacer que crezcan huesos nuevos"

Dawn se volvió con un bote enorme y un vaso y tras llenarlo, le apunto con la varita haciendo que su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda parecieran de goma.

"Toma bébetelo entero"-dijo dándole el vaso lleno hasta arriba.

El auror se lo bebió y puso una cara de asco increíble. Eso era vomitivo. Dawn le volvió a dar otro vaso.

"Son muchos huesos Black"-dijo sin que le afectara la cara de pena que estaba poniendo-"Así que bébete todo el vaso de poción"

Sirius obedeció, mas que nada porque su antigua compañera de casa le estaba mirando con cara muy malvada mientras jugaba con su varita. No sabia como a una persona tan sádica le habían dejado ser medimaga.

"Ahora llamare a una enfermera para que te lleve a una cama, porque con lo mal que lo vas a pasar es mejor que pases aquí esta noche"- comentó Dawn con una ligera nota sádica-"Como he tenido que someterte a bastante magia los huesos que crezcan estarán un poco débiles así que te pondré una escayola en el brazo y en la pierna mañana por la mañana para que no los uses en un par de días"

"Ale Black"-dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera un perro-"A ver si aprendes a no meterte con gente con más inteligencia y mala leche que tu. Voy a por la enfermera"

Dawn se fue dejando a un dolorido Sirius en la camilla, preguntándose donde había empezado a ir mal el día.

"Yo sólo quería desayunar..." – alcanzó a murmurar

O.O.O 

**Buenas! Como dijo ayer Silver, soy Mereth y la encargada de subir el capitulo de hoy. A partir de mañana volverá a encargarse Nar que hemos decidido ser buenas y cambiarla de prisión, por lo menos que tenga conexión a internet xD. **

**Pues nada espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y la parte del hospital no le echéis la bronca a Nar...la escribí yo cuando tenía el día sádico...Este Sirius siempre metiéndose en líos...Bueno hasta la próxima Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**21 de Diciembre de 1980 : Remordimientos.**

Nat suspiró. Sus pasos la habían conducido casi inconscientemente hasta San Mungo... O no tan inconscientemente. Había pasado una noche horrible. Los remordimientos la estaban matando. Se arrepentía de haber permitido que lo que había empezado como una tontería acabara de esa manera, pero estaba tan enfadada... Que pagó quien menos culpa tenía.

Imaginándose ya lo que le diría Dawn cuando la viera, suspiró de nuevo y entró en el hospital.

No tardó en llegar al despacho de su amiga, que en ese momento estaba ordenando unos pergaminos.

"Buenos días..." – le dijo con una media sonrisa.

"¡Nat! Que bieen! Estoy deseando que me cuentes que diablos pasó ayer con Black" – sonrió su amiga.

"¿Cómo está?"

Dawn alzó las cejas y miró con suspicacia a Nat : -"¿Remordimientos?"

¿Cómo podía negarlo? Dawn la conocía demasiado bien.

"La verdad es que... Nos pasamos un poco. ¿Está muy mal?"

"Bueno no sé que tal ha pasado la noche... Pero va a estar un par de días sin poder hacer gran cosa... Los huesos que le han crecido durante la noche tienen que fortalecerse..." – Dawn hizo una pausa para estudiar la expresión de su amiga. Había algo que le decía que algo le estaba pasando por la cabeza... Y que ese algo era la mayor tontería que se le había ocurrido en los últimos dos años. – "Nat..."

"Me lo llevaré a casa estos dos días... Cuidaré de él." – levantó la mirada para ver la expresión de puro horror que le estaba poniendo Dawn – "¡Se lo debo! Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer..."

O.O.O 

Sirius dio un bote en su cama cuando vio entrar a Nat en la habitación del hospital.

"¡Fuera de aquí psicópata! ¿A que has venido? ¿A terminar lo que tu y tu amiguita dejasteis ayer a medias?"

En cualquier otra ocasión, la reacción de la chica ante eso habría sido soltar alguna borderia, pero se contuvo. Se tragó el orgullo antes de preguntar.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, Black?"

"Oh, perfectamente teniendo en cuenta que casi no me quedaba un solo hueso entero en el cuerpo." – respondió Sirius con acritud.

Nat suspiró : - "Lo siento Black... Te pido disculpas porque admito que nos pasamos... Yo tenía muy mal día, los niños me agotan la paciencia ¿sabes? Y Alex... Bueno... Ella tampoco necesita demasiadas excusas para meterse contigo..."

"Ya... Pues solo por eso os podría denunciar y se os caería el pelo." – amenazó cruzándose de brazos.

"No me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento! Ya te he pedido disculpas... "

Antes de darle tiempo a Sirius para responder entró Dawn.

"Buenos días Black, te traigo el alta... Deberías dejar la cama libre para pacientes enfermos de verdad."

"Pero... ¡Si no me aguanto ni de pie casi!" – intentó protestar.

"Ni podrás hasta dentro de un día, o sea que te recomiendo que te busques a alguien para que te cuide. Y si no te importa... Deberías ir yéndote." – dicho esto, la medimaga se marchó, dejando de nuevo solos a Nat y Sirius.

"Es increible... ¿No se supone que las medimagas necesitan un poco de sensibilidad para tratar con los pacientes?" – preguntó Sirius, más para si mismo que para la chica. – "Y ahora que hago yo? Paso de ir a casa de la parejita... Y Remus tampoco creo que pueda..."

"Oye Black... Ven a mi casa. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti."

"¿A tu casa?" – Sirius miró a la chica completamente alucinado – "¿Te crees que soy masoca o algo por el estilo? Paso, de verdad."

"Bueno, entonces quédate en tu casa solo, sin poder valerte por ti mismo, y hazte la comida, y todo." – dijo Nat, y se giró para salir de la habitación también.

Sirius lo meditó unos instantes.

"Oye Watters." – dijo antes de que la chica cerrara la puerta tras de si – "De acuerdo... Voy a ir a tu casa. Gracias por el ofrecimiento."

"Bien..." – sonrió Nat, pensando que así, por lo menos dejaría de sentirse culpable. Pero en realidad no sabía donde se estaba metiendo...

O.O.O 

"¿¡Como?" – Alex se levantó de golpe del sillón donde estaba sentada, mirando con unos ojos como platos a Dawn.

"Shhhh! No grites que vas a despertar a Harry." – dijo Lily acariciando con cuidado la cabeza del bebé que dormía sobre su regazo. – "Pero si... ¿¡En que diablos está pensando Nat!"

"Remordimientos... Se arrepiente tanto de haber dejado a Black en ese estado que lo ha acogido en su casa... En principio solo por un par de días..." – explicó Dawn con los ojos en blanco.

"Pero se le ha girado el cerebro! Las neuronas han dejado de hacerle conexión! A caso no se acuerda de la que lió Black en su cocina?" – masculló Alex. – "¿Y tu no intentaste hacerle entrar en razón?"

"Intenta tu hacer entrar en razón a Nat cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja..." – suspiró Dawn.

"Bueno... Si Black está malo y casi no se puede mover... Tampoco será tan terrible tenerle en casa ¿no? Y así al menos Nat no se sentirá culpable..."

"A veces es demasiado buena..." – suspiró Alex.

Y en efecto, en casa de la chica las cosas no habían empezado del todo mal. Sirius y Nat se trataban con cordialidad, aunque se notaba cierta tensión en el ambiente.

Acababan de instalar a Sirius en la que sería su habitación para los próximos dos días.

"Bueno... No es gran cosa, pero al menos no estarás solo en tu casa..." – dijo la chica, algo incómoda por la situación. No quería demostrarlo, pero no sabía como actuar con el animago.

"No te preocupes, es más que suficiente. Gracias." – sonrió él.

"No me des las gracias, porque la verdad es que..."

"Si, ya sé que esto no es más que un acto egoísta por tu parte, destinado sólo a sentirte mejor contigo misma. Pero aún así quiero darte las gracias." – le cortó Sirius.

Nat sonrió, pensando que tal vez no seria tan malo tener a Sirius en casa.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir al Ministerio..." – dijo ella al fin – "No vengo a comer pero..." – hizo un movimiento de varita y encima de la mesilla de noche apareció una bandeja con comida – "Sólo tendrás que calentártela."

"No tendrías que haberte molestado... Podría haberme preparado yo cualquier cosa."

"Ni se te ocurra levantarte ¿de acuerdo? Ya has oído a Dawn. Necesitas reposo." – dijo Nat cruzándose de brazos.

"Si mamá..." – respondió Sirius con una carcajada – "Solo me levantaré en caso de vida o muerte... O sea cuando ya no pueda aguantar más las ganas de ir al baño."

"Ah si, el baño está..."

"¿Al fondo del pasillo a la derecha?" – preguntó Sirius en tono de broma, cortándola.

"Pues si. Me temo que tengo una casa de lo más previsible..." – rió Nat – "Y bueno... Creo que ya te lo he dicho todo..."

"No te preocupes más, estaré bien. Ni que fuera de cristal." – Sirius puso los ojos en blanco – "Vete o llegarás tarde."

Ella sonrió una vez más antes de coger el bolso y las llaves.

"Oye" – la llamó Sirius cuando ya salía por la puerta.

"¿Si?"

"Ya que vamos a estar viviendo juntos, aunque solo sean dos días, llámame Sirius ¿vale? No me va lo del apellido."

Nat asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Y yo puedo llamarte Nataly?" – preguntó una vez más el animago.

"Si esperas que te conteste, no." – respondió ella, esperó unos instantes, recreándose en la cara de confusión que se le había quedado a él para luego aclarar – "Mejor Nat a secas, que por lo menos no suena tan cursi."

"De acuerdo." – sonrió Sirius – "Que tengas un buen día, Nat."

"Que no te aburras mucho, Sirius."

O.O.O 

Remus se detuvo delante del despacho, en medio de uno de los pasillos de San Mungo. Se sacó de uno de los bolsillos el pergamino que una lechuza le había traído esa mañana para comprobar, por octava vez, que había leído bien. Si, en efecto, continuaba siendo una nota de Dawn para comer juntos.

Con un suspiro se volvió a guardar el pergamino en el bolsillo antes de llamar a la puerta.

"Adelante." – le indicó la voz de Dawn desde el interior.

Remus hizo lo que se le indicaba. Dentro, ella, estaba guardando lo que parecían algunos informes de pacientes.

"Hola Remus." – le sonrió – "Termino de guardar esto y nos vamos."

"Vale, no te preocupes, no hay prisa."

Mientras Dawn acababa de guardar las cosas, él se dedicó a observarla. Prácticamente no había cambiado desde que habían terminado Hogwarts, cosa que dificultaba que el licántropo pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que ella le había echo sentir dentro del colegio... O lo que todavía le estaba haciendo sentir... Sacudió la cabeza recordándose a si mismo el porque había cortado de raíz su relación con ella... Se prometió que no seria más que una comida. Debía mantenerse alejado por el bien de Dawn. Ella no merecía a alguien como él.

"Bien, listo, ya podemos irnos." – la voz de ella le sacó de sus cavilaciones y forzó una sonrisa antes de seguirla a través del hogar encendido que había en un lado del despacho.

A través de la red flu llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, donde un camarero joven les instaló en una de las mesas.

"Bueno, gracias por venir." – dijo Dawn una vez estuvieron sentados. – "Es que quería comentar contigo lo que pasó ayer."

"Que pasó ayer?" – preguntó extrañado.

"¿No has hablado con Sirius?"

"¿Con Sirius?"

El chico parecía tan confundido que Dawn se decidió a contárselo todo.

"¿Sirius? ¿En casa de Nat?" – preguntó alucinado Remus cuando Dawn terminó el relato.

"Si, parece de ciencia-ficción ¿verdad?" – rió ella.

"Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no aguantan los dos días."

"Yo apuesto a que no pasan ni de esta noche."

"Exageras... Sirius tampoco saca tanto de quicio."

"Ja! ¿Nos apostamos algo?" – propuso Dawn sacando su vena competitiva.

"Lo que quieras." – asintió Remus aceptando el reto.

"Una cena, el día 24. Paga quien pierda."

"Echo." – ambos chocaron las manos.

O.O.O 

"Ya estoy aquí." – dijo Nat en voz alta cuando llegó a casa, por la noche.

"Por fiiiiin" – se oyó la voz de Sirius desde la habitación – "Me estaba empezando a plantear la posibilidad de mantener una conversación con la almohada."

Nat se acercó riendo hasta la habitación que ocupaba el merodeador. Lo encontró en la cama, con una revista sobre las rodillas.

"¿Qué te ayudo a hacer? ¿La cena? ¿Pongo la mesa?"

"No hace falta que..."

"¡Si! Si que hace falta! Necesito conversación o voy a volverme loco." – dijo él con cara de desesperación.

Nat rió, pensando que era un gusto tener a alguien con quien hablar después de un día de trabajo... Y que tampoco le acababa de desagradar que ese alguien fuera Sirius.

O.O.O 

**Holaaaaaa! Bueno, hoy si que soy Nar. ¡Me han dejado salir de mi prisión! Y como cada día, aquí teneis el capítulo. Ya veis que Sirius no ha sufrido grandes daños... Sigue como siempre xD Bueno, nada más por ahora... ¡Hasta mañana! Seguid dejando revis pliiis!**


	5. Chapter 5

**23 de Diciembre de 1980 : ¿Que seria de la navidad sin un buen árbol?**

Sirius estaba aburridísimo. Por eso, cuando sonó el timbre se levantó de golpe, olvidando las indicaciones de Nat de no abrir a nadie y las de Dawn de no levantarse. Le daba igual que solo fuera un vendedor de escobas a domicilio. Al menos estaría un rato entretenido mirando los catálogos. Aunque resultó no ser un vendedor de escobas, sino un vendedor muggle que vendía adornos para el árbol de navidad.

"Buenos días joven, ¿tiene usted un momento?" – le dijo el hombre.

"¡Por supuesto!" – contestó Sirius, feliz de tener un poco de entretenimiento. Además acababa de darse cuenta de que Nat no tenía ningún adorno en su casa... Y seria un bonito detalle para darle las gracias que cuando volviera tuviera un árbol de navidad arreglado en el comedor.

Por eso, cuando ya estaba de lo más emocionado, con todo preparado para empezar a decorar el árbol (que al final también había acabado por comprar a hombre) y sonó el timbre, dejó escapar una maldición entre dientes.

Se sorprendió de encontrarse a Remus al otro lado.

"¡Moony! ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?"

"No gracias a ti, esto está claro... ¿Pero tu te crees que es normal estar dos días sin comunicarte ni con James ni conmigo?" – Remus se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Eh! ¡Eh! Que de madre ya tenía una y me fugué de casa para no oírla... No necesito que tu adoptes su papel." – se defendió el animago – "Y bueno, si me ves en condiciones de poder comunicarme con alguien..."

"Desde el momento que no has perdido la capacidad de hablar, tu estado no puede ser tan grave." – ironizó el licántropo – "¿Me vas a dejar pasar?"

"Si, anda pasa."

"Vaya! Un árbol de navidad? Que monada, si ya sois la familia feliz."

"Vaya Moony, cualquiera diría que o te has encontrado el sarcasmo debajo de la almohada esta noche o estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Caddel."

"Anda, cállate y cuéntame como es que has acabado aquí exactamente."

O.O.O 

"Espera, espera..." – dijo Nat sacudiendo la cabeza – "¿Cómo que por mi culpa te va a tocar pagar una cena?"

Nat y Dawn habían quedado para comer, y la medimaga le estaba echando la bronca a su amiga, porque a causa de llevarse demasiado bien con Sirius y no haber tenido ningún problema en casi dos días, había perdido la apuesta que había echo con Remus. Y así se lo explicó Dawn a su amiga.

"Pues ya ves, ya te podrías haber hartado de Black y hacerme un favor..."

"Bueno... Que quieres que te diga. No es tan mal tío. Me lo paso bastante bien con él." – rió ella por lo bajo.

Dawn la miró fijamente unos instantes, y lo que vio en su expresión no le gustó un pelo : - "¿Debería empezar a preocuparme?"

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Ya lo sabes, no te hagas la tonta... ¿No te estarás colgando de Black, verdad?"

"¿Yo? ¿De Sirius? ¡Tu estás loca!"

"¿¡Sirius? ¿¡Lo llamas ya por su nombre? Nat..."

"No seas pesada! Te digo que no tienes de que preocuparte." – Nat hizo una pausa antes de intentar cambiar de tema – "¿Y que piensas hacer con Lupin y la cena de mañana?"

"Pues va a ser un problema... Porque propuse la cena para mañana sin pensar, pero yo tengo cena familiar." – Dawn puso los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno, entonces llévatelo contigo."

"¿Qué? ¿Con mi madre y mi tía y el super interrogatorio que van a tener preparado en cuanto les diga que voy con un amigo? ¿¡Tu estás loca?"

"Pues si, menuda novedad." – rió la chica – "Bueno, no sé, tu misma. Yo me tengo que ir que dentro de diez minutos se termina mi hora de comer..."

"Si... Yo también debería irme. De todos modos voy a venir luego contigo, que tengo que quitarle las escayolas al según tu, nuevo y perfecto Sirius. Me esperas cuando salgas ¿vale?"

"Muy bien, hasta luego pues."

O.O.O 

Cuando Sirius vio entrar a Dawn en el comedor dio un bote en el sofá.

"¿Como has entrado? ¿A que has venido?" – dijo dejando de golpe la revista que estaba leyendo.

"He entrado por la puerta, me ha abierto Nat, he venido a quitarte las escayolas... Y si mantienes cerrada la boca todo va a ir perfectamente." – la medimaga hizo un amago de sonrisa antes de acercarse unos pasos más.

El animago la miró con suspicacia, pero aún así no se movió.

"Si te ha abierto Nat... ¿Donde está ella?"

"Ha ido a comprar algo que os faltaba para cenar... Ha dicho que así no nos molestaría." – Dawn se recreó unos instantes en la cara de terror que ponía Sirius antes de soltar una carcajada – "No pongas esa cara de pánico Black, no voy a matarte ni nada por el estilo. Soy una profesional y he venido solo como medimaga a ver a un paciente..."

Después de eso, Sirius se relajó y Dawn intentó controlar las borderías que podía haberle soltado al animago en más de una ocasión, así que la visita terminó sin ningún percance, y con un Sirius sin escayolas.

La chica se despidió de él y se dirigió a la salida. En el recibidor se encontró con Nat que entraba.

"¿Ha ido bien?" – preguntó ella.

"Si, ya tiene los huesos perfectamente."

"Bien" – sonrió Nat.

"Bueno, yo me voy... Que vaya bien la cena."

"Y la tuya mañana con Remus." – le contestó Nat en el mismo tono.

Con una sonrisa, Nat entró en el comedor, pero se quedó clavada en la puerta, mirando el árbol de navidad que estaba en uno de los rincones del comedor. Era realmente muy bonito. Trasladó su mirada a Sirius, que la miraba sonriendo con satisfacción.

"¿Lo has hecho tu?"

"No, unos duendecillos verdes que han venido antes."

Nat le tiró la bufanda que se acababa de quitar antes de ir a la cocina a dejar las bolsas y volver al comedor.

"Es muy bonito... Pero..."

"Lo he hecho porque me aburría, porque me he dado cuenta que no tenías ningún adorno navideño en la casa, para darte las gracias por dejarme quedar estos días y cuidarme como si fuera un niño de dos años y porque un vendedor muggle muy simpático me ha engañado para que lo comprara."

"Pues ha hecho negocio contigo..." – rió ella, antes de acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla a Sirius – "Gracias."

"No hay de que." – dijo él girándose, y por un momento se estuvieron observando seriamente desde una distancia desconcertantemente corta.

Fue ella la primera en romper el contacto visual, alejándose hacia la cocina para preparar la cena, intentando recordar lo que le había dicho Dawn de Sirius, eso de "Black es malo, M-A-L-O"

La cena transcurrió sin que nada más sucediera, pero cuando terminaron y hubieron recogido la mesa, y Nat iba a sentarse en el sofá como cada noche, esperando a que Sirius se fuera a dormir, también como cada noche, el animago se quedó de pie mirándola.

"Oye... ¿Puedo quedarme un rato contigo mirando la tele también?" – dijo con carita de pena – "Mira, tengo una manta con la que podemos taparnos..."

Nat descubrió entonces que le era imposible negarse a aquella carita de perrillo abandonado...

Y así fue como aquella noche terminaron los dos en un mismo sofá, tapados con la manta, y viendo la tele... Y así fue también como Nat no se enteró de absolutamente nada de lo que estaba viendo, ocupada como estaba en controlar los inexplicables latidos descontrolados de su corazón.

O.O.O 

Bueno! Aquí lo tenéis! Si... Ya sé que ayer no hubo actualización... Pero así entre nosotros... Me quedé sin argumentos así que me salté un día! Y... Bueno, hoy ando con las hormonas un poco alteradas y sin nadie en el messenger que me mande escribir cuando me voy por las ramas... Así que perdón si el capi ha salido un tanto... raro. U

Espero que os guste y... ¡Gracias por los reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**24 de Diciembre de 1980 : ¡Nochebuena!**

Nat se despertó y por unos momentos no supo localizarse. Eso era... ¿el comedor? ¿Se había dormido en el sofá? Se incorporó un poco y entonces vio a alguien a su lado... Alguien que le había estado ofreciendo su hombro como almohada durante toda la noche...

¿¡Había dormido encima de Sirius? Se apartó de golpe despertando al animago en el proceso. El chico se la quedó mirando al tiempo que se rascaba confuso la cabeza.

"¿Hemos dormido aquí?" – terminó por preguntar.

"Eso parece." – dijo Nat, levantándose como si el sofá quemara – "Perdón por... Bueno, en fin... Por... Dormirme encima de ti. Debiste haberme dicho algo..."

"Ah tranquila, si yo me he dormido es que estaba cómodo y a gusto." – sonrió él.

Nat, por alguna razón, notó que las mejillas le ardían, y para que Sirius no lo notara se escapó hacía el baño, con la excusa de irse a dar una ducha antes de ir a trabajar.

O.O.O 

A la hora de comer, Nat fue directa a casa de Lily. Había decidido que era la más adecuada para contarle lo que le estaba sucediendo... No por nada estaba casada con el mejor amigo del causante de su estado de histeria permanente...

La pelirroja se la quedó mirando con las cejas alzadas cuando la encontró al otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar?" – preguntó ella al fin.

"Si... Si claro." – asintió Lily.

En el comedor estaba el pequeño Harry, que soltó un par de berridos para llamar la atención de la recién llegada. Nat le hizo un par de mimos para luego sentarse en el sofá y mirar a Lily con cara preocupada.

"Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado?" – preguntó ella con impaciencia.

"Nada grave... creo..." – contestó Nat, dubitativa – "O bueno... Tal vez si... Alex diría que es una catástrofe."

"¡Nat me estás poniendo de los nervios! ¡Dime de que se trata!" – chilló la pelirroja perdiendo los nervios.

"Me gusta Sirius... Y tengo miedo de averiguar hasta que punto." – declaró ella cerrando los ojos, como si fuera la peor noticia que hubiera dado en su vida.

Sólo se atrevió a abrirlos cuando oyó a Lily reír.

"Si... Cuando te cuelgas por uno de ellos parece la fin del mundo... Pero cuando descubres su lado tierno..." – la chica suspiró y miró con cariño a Harry – "Si te gusta Sirius, adelante, no será ni tan bueno como tu crees ni tan malo como Dawn y Alex querrán hacerte creer... Pero valdrá la pena."

O.O.O 

Remus terminó de arreglarse la corbata mientras intentaba acordarse de porque exactamente había accedido a ir a la cena familiar de Dawn... Sabía que era una mala idea... Una muuuy mala idea ir a una cena familiar de una chica con la que no quería intimar... Pero ahora ya no tenía otra opción. Con un suspiró tocó el timbre.

Dawn no tardó en abrirle, y antes de dejarle pasar le susurró : - "Perdón por anticipado por todo lo que pueda suceder dentro..."

"No te preocupes, seguro que no será para tanto." – sonrió Remus.

Pero un rato más tarde, cuando, la abuela de Dawn esta vez, le preguntó que si iban a hacer oficial el compromiso con su nieta antes de los postres, pensó que si, que si que había para tanto.

"No abuela... Es que sólo somos amigos..." – aclaró Dawn por décima vez desde que habían empezado a cenar.

"Pues en mi época no se llevaban los amigos a las cenas de nochebuena." – sentenció la anciana. – "No señor."

Cuando por fin terminó la cena y Remus y Dawn salieron de la casa, el licántropo dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado acumulando.

"Lo... Lo siento." – dijo Dawn al final – "No tendría ni que habértelo propuesto..."

"No, no... yo no tendría que haber aceptado." – concluyó él. – "Esto es una cosa muy... muy de parejas y es normal que tu familia haya pensado cosas que no son..."

"No ya." – dijo Dawn, algo picada por esa respuesta. Vale que Remus no quería nada con ella... ¿pero hacía falta dejárselo tan claro? – "Si ya me quedó clarísimo en Hogwarts que no querías nada conmigo. Aquí la tonta he sido yo por haberme echo de nuevo ilusiones."

"No lo entiendes." – suspiró Remus – "No es por ti... Soy yo el problema."

"¿Alguna otra frase que no sea tan usada por favor?"

"Sé que suena típico, pero..."

"¡No es que suene típico! Es que resultas patético intentando darme una excusa para quedar bien... De verdad, podrías huir como la última vez..."

"Oye, si la última vez hice lo que hice fue por la misma razón." – respondió Remus, ahora un tanto enfadado por la reacción de la chica cuando él sólo estaba tratando de hacer las cosas pensando en su bien.

"¿Y que razón es esa?" – preguntó Dawn, cruzándose de brazos.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia..." – murmuró Remus, que se había puesto nervioso de golpe.

"Ya, claro..." – dijo ella con escepticismo – "¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que eres un completo gilipollas... Y que no voy a perder más el tiempo contigo."

"No... Soy algo mucho peor que un completo gilipollas..." – murmuró él – "Sólo espero que comprendas, aunque te cueste creerlo, que estoy haciendo todo esto porque te quiero... Te quiero desde hace dos años... Desde Hogwarts... Y créeme, estar alejada de mi es lo mejor que te puede pasar."

Dawn se había quedado de piedra... Sólo cuando vio que el chico se giraba para irse reaccionó : - "Pero... No lo entiendo Remus... ¡¿Si tu me quieres y yo te quiero a ti cual es el problema!"

"Ya te lo he dicho, el problema soy yo." – contestó sin detenerse ni girar la cabeza para mirarla.

Ella se adelantó unos pasos, lo tomó del brazo y le obligó a mirarla : - "Me da igual todo. Me da igual cualquier cosa que a ti te pueda parecer lo suficientemente importante para decidir que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para estar conmigo... ¡Me daria igual cualquier cosa! ¡Cualquier secreto inconfensable que pudieras tener por gordo que fuera! Yo solo quiero estar contigo..."

"¿Te daría igual incluso si te dijera que soy un licántropo?" – dijo él con suavidad.

La noticia le cayó a la chica como un balde de agua fría. Sin saber como reaccionar se quedó mirando a Remus con los ojos como platos, demasiado sorprendida para decir algo. Él le dirigió una mirada de resignación, giró sobre sus talones y se fue, esta vez sin que ella le detuviera.

O.O.O 

Sirius volvió a cambiar de canal, asqueado. Navidad, navidad y más navidad... Y tooodo el mundo feliz y contento mientras él se moría de aburrimiento sólo en su casa.

Volvió a sonar el timbre. Ya era la quinta vez que los niños le tocaban el timbre para cantar villancicos, así que cogió el platito con bombones que tenía y se fue a abrir. Se quedó con el platito d bombones en la mano y con cara de bobo cuando descrubrió que no eran niños cantando villancicos, sino Nat, quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

"Feliz Navidad." – dijo ella con una sonrisa – "He pensado que estarias aquí solo y... bueno, la Nochebuena no es tiempo para estar solo."

"Creí que tu tenías cena familiar..." – dijo él, también sonriendo.

"Y la tenía. Pero me he ido antes... Y me he traido esto." – la chica extendió los brazos que tenía detrás de la espalda para mostrar una botella de champan y dos copas altas.

"Yo tengo el chocolate." – dijo él sonriendo, mostrando el platito de bombones.

"Champan y bombones? Me gusta la combinación."

"¿Y ya sabes lo que dicen? Que es algo bastante afrodisiaco." – dijo él, en tono insinuante.

"¿Ah si?" – contestó ella, siguiendole el juego – "Bueno, entonces mejor ¿no?"

Y Sirius, sin decir nada más se acercó a ella para besarla, cosa que a Nat le pareció perfecta.

O.O.O 

**Si, ya ya... Esto es del dia 24 y estamos a 27... ups no, 28 pq pasan ya de medianoche... Pero que quereis... Me ha costado más de lo que creía escribirlo. No me lo tengais en cuenta ¿vale? El cava me enturbia la mente xD En fin... Prometo que lo más pronto posible tendreis el dia 25 y ultimo subido ¿vale? ¡Felices fiestas! **


	7. Chapter 7

**25 de Diciembre de 1980 : Navidaaaad, Navidaaaaaaaaaaaaad!**

Sirius se despertó, pero de momento no hizo el más mínimo movimiento. Ni tan siquiera abrió los ojos. Simplemente dejó vagar la mente para tomar conciencia poco a poco de lo que le rodeaba. Notó que su brazo rodeaba una cintura de chica... Y podía oler un suave perfume femenino. Casi involuntariamente sonrió. Pero de repente, el recuerdo de la noche anterior le azotó y abrió los ojos de golpe, queriendo constatar que no había sido un sueño. Y no... En efecto allí estaba Nat, durmiendo boca abajo, con la mejilla derecha apoyada en la almohada, respirando tranquilamente.

El chico se incorporó muy lentamente, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertarla. Se quedó sentado en la cama, rascándose confusamente la cabeza y observándola mientras dormía.

Se preguntó que mosca le había picado... Apenas había bebido, así que esta excusa no servía... Pero lo más importante de todo era... ¿¡Que mosca le había picado a ella? Sirius hubiera jurado que no le soportaba... Que le consideraba un tío de los que no valían la pena y que sólo le había aceptado en su casa para acallar sus voces interiores de remordimiento... Pero ahí estaba, en su cama...

Respondiendo a un impulso incontrolable, le apartó unos mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la cara y le acarició suavemente una mejilla, con cuidado de no despertarla. Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando cosas que no debería... O que simplemente no solía pensar a la mañana siguiente, así que para aclarase las ideas se fue a dar una ducha.

Debajo del agua intentó poner en orden sus ideas. Normalmente, después de uno de sus rollos de una noche, o se iba sigilosamente mientras la chica dormía si no estaba en su casa, o la despertaba alegando que tenía una cita laboral importantísima a primera hora... No se iba a duchar y la dejaba durmiendo, ni le daban arrebatos tiernos ni lo peor de todo, se le pasaba por la cabeza que sería maravilloso poderse quedar toda la mañana en la cama, hablando, sin hacer nada más que estar abrazados.

No, todas esas cursilerías no eran propias de él... Sólo parte de una fachada que utilizaba para ligar... ¿Entonces a que estaba jugando su mente? Quiso creer que era simplemente la influencia de la navidad, y dando por valida esa explicación salió de la ducha.

Se dirigió a la habitación, pero cuando tuvo la mano en el pomo de la puerta se detuvo. Y si... ¿Y si se había despertado ya? No sabría ni tan siquiera que decirle... Así que dio media vuelta y fue a la cocina. Prepararía algo de desayuno para los dos. Y en eso estaba cuando alguien apareció con un sonoro 'ploof' en medio de la cocina.

"Buenos días, Padfoot." – saludó un sonriente James – "Feliz Navidad."

"Feliz Navidad, Prongs." – contestó Sirius sin apartar a vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Ui... ¿Desayuno para dos? ¿No la has enviado a desayunar a la cafetería del final de la calle? Creo que he venido en mal momento..." – comentó James claramente divertido.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Nat abrió los ojos y durante unos confusos instantes intentó ubicarse... No estaba en su casa, ni en su cama... Y tras haber levantado las sabanas comprobó que tampoco estaba con su pijama.

Forzó su mente para intentar recordar que había pasado la noche anterior... Los recuerdos se confundían en su mente, nublada por el champán. Se acordaba de la cena familiar en casa de sus padres... Que se había ido pronto... Hasta ahí todo bien... Se esforzó un poco más... Recordó que luego, animada por las burbujas del champán había ido a...

"¡Merlín!" – exclamó en voz alta, recordando por fin lo que había echo... Y lo único que se le ocurrió pensar fue en que le diría Dawn... Pero sobretodo en que iba a decirle Alex...

Dio gracias que Sirius no estuviera allí, porque así tenia unos momentos para pensar en como iba a justificar su comportamiento de la noche anterior... Se quedó sentada en la cama durante mucho rato, hasta que decidió que debía levantarse y buscar al chico.

Echa un ovillo, en una silla de al lado de la cama, encontró una camiseta grande de chico. Se la puso, y inconscientemente sonrió al notar como olía a Sirius.

Salió de la habitación y guiándose por el sonido de voces llegó a la cocina, a tiempo para oír :

"Ui... ¿Desayuno para dos? ¿No la has enviado a desayunar a la cafetería del final de la calle? Creo que he venido en mal momento..."

Iba a alertar a los dos chicos de su presencia, pero cambió de opinión al escuchar la respuesta de Sirius : - "Si yo te contara James... Es que esta no es como todas... No sé, esta noche me ha pasado la cosa más rara de toda mi vida."

Así que Nat decidió quedarse detrás de la puerta un rato más.

"Bueno, ¿y me lo vas a contar?"

Entonces la chica tuvo oportunidad de oír en boca de Sirius, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Cuando el relato concluyó, James tenía tal cara de alucinado que Nat tuvo que reprimirse para no soltar una carcajada. Pero bueno... ¿Tan raro era lo que había pasado? Pasados unos instantes tuvo que probablemente si lo fuera...

"Vaya con Watters... Quien lo hubiera dicho?" – rió James una vez pasó la sorpresa. – "Y no te atreves a mandarla a la cafetería a desayunar ¿no?"

"No, no es ese el problema" – Sirius hizo una pausa, instantes durante los cuales Nat contuvo la respiración sin motivo aparente – "En realidad no sé cual es el problema... O me estoy volviendo un blando, o se me ha derretido la razón o..."

"O te estás colgando por ella..." – terminó James.

"Pues... Si te soy sincero... Es la explicación más lógica que se me ocurre... Explicaría los arrebatos tiernos, las cursiladas y demás..." – suspiró él.

"¿Así lo reconoces?"

"¿Qué si reconozco si me he colgado por ella? Pues si supongo..."

Ese fue el momento que Nat escogió para entrar en la cocina. James la miró un momento antes de decir : - "Se me olvidaba que tengo que ir a... a hacer algo muy importante. ¡Nos vemos luego!" – y con el mismo 'ploof' con el que había llegado, desapareció.

"¿Es cierto lo que has dicho?" – preguntó ella, simplemente.

"¿¡Que? ¿¡Nos has oído?" – exclamó él, con una nota de pánico en la voz.

"Sirius..." – suspiró ella.

"Eh... Yo..." – tartamudeó el animago, antes de bajar la vista y mirar fijamente las baldosas del suelo de la cocina.

Viendo que no tenía alternativa, Nat se acercó y le obligó a mirarla, cogiendole la cara con las manos.

"¿Es cierto?" – volvió a preguntar.

"Creo que si." – suspiró él, como si fuera la fin del mundo... Y tal vez para alguien como él, lo fuera.

Nat sonrió, con eso tenía más que suficiente. Nunca había esperado una declaración de amor eterno por parte del animago, ni nada por el estilo.

"¿Pues sabes una cosa? Yo también creo que me gustas."

Entonces fue su turno para sonreír, alzó una mano para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla y se inclinó para besarla. El desayuno quedó olvidado.

**O.o.O.o.O**

La fiesta de navidad con los exalumnos de Hogwarts que Sirius había organizado estaba siendo un éxito. Casi todo el mundo había acudido, y el rumor de que el exmerodeador y Nat estaban saliendo se había difundido como la espuma, haciendo honor a la antigua tradición de difundir cotilleos a la velocidad del viento que tenía Hogwarts.

Dawn, sin embargo, no podía divertirse. Con una copa de champán en la mano no dejaba de mirar en la dirección en la que estaba Remus. Todavía no le cabía en la cabeza que fuera un licántropo... ¿Cómo era posible? Alguien con aspecto de no haber roto nunca un plato...

"¿Y que más da si es un licántropo? Como si fuera un vampiro! Si el chico te gusta, ¿cuál es el problema?"

Dawn se giró lentamente, para mirar con cara sorprendida a Alex, quien acababa de pronunciar esas palabras.

"Tu... ¿Tu lo sabias?"

"Si, lo sabía. Bueno, Severus lo sabía por una vieja historia que no es momento de contar y me lo dijo..." – Alex se encogió de hombros – "Y por tu expresión al mirarle... Supongo que ahora también lo sabes tu."

"Me lo dijo anoche..." – Dawn se encogió de hombros – "Esa era la razón por la que huía de mi... Menuda gilipollez."

Alex sonrió : - "Si crees que es una gilipollez, deberías decírselo. Él debe estar esperando una reacción por tu parte..."

Dawn lo miró una vez más. Remus estaba en una esquina, mirando a través de una de las ventanas, con la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado. Cogiendo fuerzas, dejó su copa encima de una mesa y se acercó a él.

"Remus..."

Él se giró, sorprendido de encontrarla allí.

"Dawn... Hola." – dijo, sin saber muy bien como actuar.

"Oye... Ayer no... No dije nada porque... Ummm..." – Dawn se rascó la cabeza, confusa. No sabía como explicarse con Remus, no sabía ni por donde empezar. – "Yo... No pretendía que... Bueno, lo pretendía pero..." – se desesperó, viendo que así no llegaría a ninguna parte. Le sería imposible arreglar nada por ese camino.

No... Para arreglar las cosas debían empezar de cero. Así que tras la mirada sorprendida del licántropo, dio una vuelta sobre si misma y dijo :

"Hola, me llamo Dawn y soy medimaga en el San Mungo."

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Remus sonrió, comprendiendo lo que pretendía la chica.

"Hola, me llamo Remus y soy licántropo." – contestó a su vez, sin borrar la sonrisa. – "¿Quieres bailar?"

"Por supuesto." – asintió ella, con una carcajada.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Bueno... Esto llega tarde... Soy consciente de ello. Pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? Y como técnicamente todavía estoy de vacaciones de navidad (que por cierto, terminan mañana ;; ). Y bueno... El final es algo raro, pero es un final xD Aunque no lo parezca. Tb hay que decir que sin la ayuda de Silver, ayer por la noche, esto seguiria inacabado, y probablemente asi hubiera quedado... Fue ella quien me ploteó todo el final xD **

**Y ahora que viene el estrés de los examenes, intentaré terminar también con el ¿!Porque ahora...? que solo quedan ya un par de capis... Así que bueno, ¡hasta pronto! Y que el inicio de 2006 os esté iendo bien!**


End file.
